monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice
Alipheese Fateburn the XVI (Sixteenth), more commonly known as Alice, is one of the main characters of the game. Despite her young age, Alice is both the 16th Monster Lord and the last daughter of the Fateburn family after her mother, Alice the XV (Fifteenth), was killed. Alice becomes the traveling companion of the protagonist Luka and accompanies him on his journey to create a world where humans and monsters can coexist. Alice is first encountered on Ilias’s birthday when Luka finds her lying unconscious in a crater. Prior to this, Ilias’s message to Luka is interrupted as she neglects attending Luka’s baptism. It is heavily implied that Ilias attacked Alice at this point. Additionally, Alice mentions that she was just leaving Hellgondo in order to start her adventure as a traveling gourmet, and Ilias most likely attacked her in order to bring her and Luka together as a part of the goddess’s master plan. This may explain Alice’s hatred against Ilias. Alice is a unique form of Echidna, which is a more advanced species of Lamia. However, the family of Monster Lords possesses several unique traits; most notably the flowers on her hair which are both independent organisms and an extension of her hair. She wields magic ability far more potent than any other mortal monster as well as great physical strength. Alice may manipulate her lower body in a variety of abnormal and often unsightly ways, often revealing tentacles, an ability likely exclusive to Monster Lords. Alice follows Luka on both a gourmet and sightseeing tour of the world, as well as finding the cause behind the Slaughter of Remina. Being a snake monster, she is prone to gluttony as thoughts of food often dominate her free thinking. She often berates Luka for his ignorance and lack of ability. Although she has claimed several times that she will not aid Luka in his battles against monsters (refusing to lay a hand on her “cute subordinates”), she provides him with both combat and endurance training that exponentially increase his power. On rare occasions, she intervenes with a fight, providing Luka with the advantage needed to be victorious. Behind Alice's strong minded exterior is a traumatized individual who wishes to fix the mistake that she made when she was a child and bring peace to both monsters and humans. By the end of part 2, she is Luka's partner in battle and closest friend. Biography Her mother, Alice the XV (Fifteenth), had a dream of coexistence between humans and monsters, however she believed that she would have to sacrifice herself in order to achieve this goal. She was slain by Marcellus and Lazarus. After realizing the Monster Lord’s intentions, they prepare to announce her wishes. However, Alice the XVI came and attacked, unintentionally ruining her mother’s plan. Additionally, she killed two of their companions, one being a woman whom they loved, and they founded Ilias Kreuz out of vengeance. She was then raised by Tamamo, the tutor for the Monster Lords from the fifth generation. However, she was bullied by kitsunes back then and wanted vengeance; Tamamo reasons that this was one of her methods in raising the Monster Lord, otherwise Alice would turn against humanity. Alice also mentions that she never left the castle at a young age, and was constantly fed semen in order to survive. When the Monster Lord ceremony came into place, Alice came out on top having defeated Alma Elma, Tamamo, Erubetie, and Granberia. Alice then formed the Four Heavenly Knights through the combatants to keep power in check. As the Monster Lord, no monster dares revolt against against her. Alice soon decided to leave Hellgondo to travel the world, however she was attacked by an unknown creature and crash landed at the Ilias Continent. It was not long until Luka found Alice unconscious in a crater, opted to ignore her or help her. If he ignores, Luka runs off to be baptized by Ilias, only to find out she did not appear. He mysteriously wanders back to where he found Alice, and with a grown hatred for humanity, she begins attacking him. She easily overpowers Luka, then proceeds to rape him with an opening at the tip of her tail, and finally kills him. If Luka agrees to help her, she wakes up and begins to ask Luka about her whereabouts and who he is. He can either choose to answer honestly, lie, or say nothing at all. Going with a lie (saying she just ascended to heaven and died, and then claim to be a slime) or not responding, she hypnotizes him to speak, in a rather pathetic manner. As Luka leaves to be baptized, Alice coils around him and asks why he did not strike her when he had the chance. He reveals his dreams of coexistence, which intrigues her and claims that the idea is merely silly. She releases him, however Ilias does not show up to baptize him. Alice then appears to Luka in his house. Even after not baptized by Ilias, she convinces Luka to continue his journey, and decides to accompany him as a traveling gourmet. However, she wonders how long he can cling onto his “silly belief” of coexistence, and will abandon him once he drops it. Additionally, she insults him by calling him a “fake hero” and an “idiot”. During their journey, she makes Luka hold onto the World Traveler, a 500 year old book which is the ultimate guide for any adventurer or gourmet. Being a very old item, Luka assumes the information is outdated. After chasing off a Slug Girl, Alice warns him that he is not her ally, and is merely observing him. She refuses to partake in battle against other monsters and hides from them, and if Luka fails to put up a fight, she will abandon him. Setting up camp, she notes how poor his swordplay is and decides to teach him his first skill: Demon Decapitation. She also tips that using Guard against enemies that prepare threatening attacks will ultimately dodge the said attack. Moving onto Iliasburg, Alice mentions that the town has an inn which is famed for its Ama-ama Dango, however as a monster she cannot step in. Luka convinces her to disguise herself, otherwise she would not be able to enjoy the luxury. However, the town is under attack by Granberia, a member of the Four Heavenly Knights. As she attempts to kill Luka for not revealing who taught him Demon Decapitation, Alice steps in and stops her. As Granberia kneels, Alice berates her actions for attacking a town mercilessly and not allowing her to savor the town’ Ama-ama Dango, and orders her to leave. Luka is a bit dumbfounded by this. Staying at the inn for chasing away the attacking monster, the innkeeper agrees to give them the “Hero’s Rate” and the two stay overnight. Alice then savors the luxurious food and then rapes Luka with a handjob for semen. When the two leave Iliasburg, Alice takes note of Luka not fighting to the fullest in battles. She then gives him the Angel Halo, a sword melted with 666 angels and can seal any sort of creature. After changing an Earthworm Girl into a regular earthworm, Luka thanks Alice for the sword, despite his opinion of the weapon’s grotesque appearance. At Happiness Village, Alice insults the female citizens for not standing up to the attacking harpies, relying instead on sending adventurers to do the rigmarole, often leading instead to their deaths or disappearances. Embarassed, they then realize that they must fight back against the harpies. Making a stand with Luka (who quickly tells them he will fire the signal to attack once the Queen has been beaten by him), they head out to Harpy Village at dusk (Harpies are asleep at such an hour, being bird-like) Once Luka resolves the whole issue, Alice happily munches away on Happiness Honey. As they leave, the Queen Harpy asks Alice if she might actually be the Monster Lord (implied, she did not actually ask directly as she was cut short by Alice, thus Luka remains unaware of Alice's identity), to which Alice swiftly replies that she is merely a traveling gourmand. The harpy does not indulge herself in further details, leaving Luka dumbfounded. Fending off a Leech Girl, the two set up camp. Luka then tells the story of how Heinrich defeated the Monster Lord 500 years ago, which annoys Alice for telling a story of a monster being slain right in front of another monster. Alice says that she knows the current Monster Lord, and that she may be "closer than he thinks", which confuses Luka. She then decides to teach him Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust, or just Thunder Thrust having omitted the first part for being "long and disgusting". Alice tells Luka about the skill's "horrid, bloody" backstory, which disturbs the fake hero. At the end of the Treasure Cave, Tamamo, another member of the Four Heavenly Knights, accidentally reveals Alice being the Monster Lord, Alipheese the XVI. After Tamamo leaves, she mentions that she wasn't hiding it; he was too stupid to notice the obvious hints (Granberia kneeling before her, "the Monster Lord being closer than he thinks"). As the Monster Lord, she stated "only in self-defense shall you exert power" to her minions, however many ignored her law or interpreted it in another way. With the ultimate enemy in front of her, she asks Luka what he would do. If Luka chooses to fight, Alice quickly disarms him as her lower body opens up, revealing hideous tentacles. In a vore scene, she sticks Luka in her lower opening and devours him. Believing that the Monster Lord isn't his enemy and is not evil, Luka states that if the Monster Lord were to be defeated, the rest of her minions would be confused. Continuing their journey, Luka acknowledges that she won't lay a hand on her "cute little subordinates" and is merely someone who is traveling with him. Heading to Ilias Port Alice hypnotizes the captain to allow them to sail to Sentora. While on the boat, she teaches Luka Demon Skull Beheading. Suddenly, the chilly winds stir as the Poseidon's Bell rings, and an intruder boards: Alma Elma, one of the Four Heavenly Knights. Acting a representative for monsters world-wide, she asks her lord if she can execute Luka as an act of "self-defense"; Alice doesn't care. When Luka 'defeats' the Succubus Queen, Alice allows her to retreat. After Luka defeats the Four Heavenly Knights, a familiar, tremendous voice rings out, congratulating him and invites him to face her. Dumbfounded, he rushes and ignores Tamamo's warning. At the Monster Lord's Throne room, Alice confronts Luka, welcoming him as the 16th Monster Lord as if they've never met. At first, Luka assumes it's a joke, until Alice reminds him that as the hero, it's his duty to slay the Monster Lord. He then realizes that she's trying to sacrifice herself for peace, just as her mother did before her; the people need a story that will unify them, signaling the end of one age and the start of another. With their Lord defeated, the monsters raging throughout the world will subside, and Luka will be held up as the hero before all. He protests that he doesn't want to be a hero; Alice sternly maintains that it's necessary. Gradually Luka starts to put the pieces together - all of the training Alice gave him, the quest to gain each of the Four Spirits, seeing the world together, all of it was leading up to this moment. She says that while traveling the world with him, she gained hope for the future. He retorts that if the future is so hopeful, there's no need to fight, but she simply repeats that the hope will come to nothing without sacrifice. Even with the Heavenly Knights defeated, humanity will never believe the monsters truly subdued if the Monster Lord still lives. Alice doesn't plan on simply rolling over and die; Luka must put up a fight otherwise he isn't worth entrusting the world to. The time for talk ends; ordering Luka to take up his Iron Sword, Alice attacks. With a silver of health remaining, she tells him that she will always treasure their adventure, and asks him to finish the job and become a true hero. If he attacks, Alice dies. Ilias comes down to congratulate the hero, and allow him to claim the treasure chest in the room as it is rightfully his. Inside is the ribbon that Luka bought for Alice; Ilias wonders why a monster would cling onto a cheap item such as this, and takes Luka to be raped for eternity, resulting a Game Over. If Luka does nothing, the battle will end with Luka refusing to strike down Alice. He responds that killing her will go against his beliefs; he cherishes life, not death, and no ideal is worth killing a friend. Alice's plan isn't realizing an ideal; she's simply running away. She insists that with the Monster Lord gone, both sides can begin to work for peace; Luka calls her naive, reminding her of what happened at Plansect Village: once the monsters' power was broken, the humans would simply take advantage by oppressing them. Alice says that if she isn't sacrificed, her mother's death will have died for nothing; Luka responds that her mother couldn't see outside of her own little part of the picture; all it took was a few seconds' violence from a little girl to bring it all crashing down. Alice has been fixated on the idea that she has to die for the cause - just like Lazarus was, and just like Luka had been. But a world of coexistence needs life, not death, and Luka wants Alice to live to see that world. As Alice looks doubtful, Luka assures they will travel the world once again when coexistence is achieved; surely, Alice has yet to taste all of the cuisines in the world. The Four Heavenly Knights have agreed to stop enacting on humanity, and the Fake Hero and the Monster Lord cooperating in peace, surely the world will change for a better place between both humans and monsters. However, Ilias comes down, disappointed with Luka; he fell into darkness, and therefore must be punished. Alice sneers; if a hero doesn't fight for others, then what is he? Luka tries to appeal, but then revolts as she is the ultimate problem to coexistence. The goddess announces the castle will become a "Second Remina", and disappears. Erubetie reports that Angels and Chimera have laid siege on the castle, with Promestein leading the attack. After several exchanges of blows between the monsters and angels, Alice reminds Luka that he isn't alone, and she will be his ally throughout the fight. Together, they charge into the fray. Encyclopedia Entry Alice (1) “A mysterious monster only matched by her mysterious power. With her identity unknown, it’s unsure if there are even any monsters who can match her strength. Though it appears she means no harm to humans, she is merciless if one dares to challenge her. The price for challenging her is pricy, indeed.” Alice (2) “The 16th Monster Lord, outside of the founding Monster Lord, she is the most powerful of them all. Even though she’s very young in the monster world, she holds the loyalty of the Four Heavenly Knights. Though she has a policy for monsters to only attack humans for self-defense, there are many who are seemingly going against it. But in fear of her overwhelming power as the Monster Lord, there are none who dare revolt against her. She has been traveling with Luka for a long time. With Alice absent from the castle, Tamamo seems to be in charge of governmental affairs.” Alice (3) “The 16th Monster Lord, she is known to be the most powerful one since the first generation. She has inherited the will of her mother, and strives for peace with humanity. However, it's rumored that many monsters are grouping in rebellion, conspiring against her. After fighting Ilias once and losing, she realized that she cannot simply defeat a Goddess. Traveling around the world Ilias controls, she looked for a way to resolve the issue with humanity. But due to her trauma at destroying her mother's dream as a young child, she can't quite look at everything with a rational mind... She herself couldn't escape from the belief that if she, as the Monster Lord, were to be killed by a Hero, that everything would end happy. Finally freed from the temptation of self-sacrifice, she is walking on her own path for the first time.” Battle Overview First Battle Her first battle is an impossible one; Luka’s attacks only deal a very small amount of damage to her. She’ll use Magic Concentration and end him with Monster Lord’s Cruelty. Fighting her can be avoided, but is required to unlock her entry in the encyclopedia as well as achieving 100% completion. Overwhelmed by her dark power, an opening within the tip of her tail devours Luka’s penis and forces him to ejaculate repeatedly until he ascends to heaven. Second Battle In her second battle, apply the power of the Four Spirits and wail on her with Serene Demon Sword. Alternately, use mostly regular attacks and repeatedly meditate to recover health. As demonstrated earlier in earlier parts of the game, her magic is very lethal, with Omega Blaze and Frost Ozma dealing large amounts of damage in just one hit, while Monster Lord's Cruelty strikes four times each as powerful as the other two magic attacks, although Sylph and Undine should have no problem dodging it. If she uses Magic Concentration, Guard it to avoid her mix of Omega Blaze, Frost Ozma, and Monster Lord's Cruelty. If she uses her bind, Struggle for three turns to escape. When Salamander runs out, immediately use her again; without the constant SP replenishment, the fight becomes nearly impossible. With a silver of health remaining, the background music will change and she will ask Luka to finish the job. If he decides to kill, attack with anything, although Quadruple Giga will provide a bit of extra dialogue. If he chooses to spare, Wait or Guard two turns; she will not allow a Surrender nor Request. Succumbing to her deadly magic or pleasurable attacks, she asks if Luka was fighting seriously. She then creates an unbreakable barrier, meaning they're both trapped in the Monster Lord's Throne forever. With this, the Monster Lord would have happened to vanish, and so did the Hero. Alice then binds Luka with her tail and skillfully uses her vagina techniques to make him orgasm, and this pleasure will continue for all eternity. Trivia *Alice is a classical example of Tsundere. Her reactions towards Luka span from being totally ignorant of his fate (especially during the First Chapter of the storyline) to saying aloud that Luka's near-death experience (with the Dragon Girl) "shortened her life". In addition to this, her sexual moments with Luka grow increasingly intimate as the story progresses, indicating a softening of her stance against Luka. *She is a virgin up until her final canonical rape scene in the game, where she transforms into her human form and is vaginally penetrated by Luka. *Alice was named Alicefeeze for her English name by Totoro, but was renamed to Alipheese by Rogue. *Alice gets a reference in Corruption of Champions. Before receiving a Wizards Staff, the player will come across a snake woman with "blue skin" and "a flower in her hair". She is found cooking a potato over a burning library, shouting "Horahora!". Gallery Human Alice.png|Alice in her Human Form. Scared Alice.jpeg|A VERY frightened Alice. White-eyed Alice.jpg|Alice's eyes turn a ghastly white in the presence of ghosts. Monstrous Alice.jpg|Alice prepares to devour her victim whole with her lower body. Category:Artist: Kenkō Cross Category:Bosses Category:Ilias Village Category:Lamias Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters: Chapter 2 Category:Monster Lords Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Hellgondo Category:Optional Fight